Anniversary Night (Oneshot)
by hannilyftw
Summary: Spencer plans her anniversary dinner for her and Toby. Meanwhile... Hannily! Hanna and Emily/ Spencer and Toby . Spoby/Hannily fic


"Thats so cute" Emily grins at Toby when Toby shows Emily the anniversary gift he bought for Spencer. "I know, but do you think she'll like it?" Toby asks Emily "Knowing Spence, she'll love it" Emily says "Thank you" Toby grins, giving Emily and friendly kiss on the cheek. "Now go to work! I'll take care of the place" Emily says "Okay, okay, just please don't tell Spencer about my gift" Toby says, "No problem" Emily grins

As Toby leaves out the door, Emily calls Spencer "Hey, yea, I got the place. No! I cant tell you what he gave you! Okay, come soon" Emily says over the phone

* * *

"Okay, got the candles here, ther-" Spencer checks around "Calm down Hastings! You have everything under control, I promise, like you did look around the place 20 times" Emily laughs "What if something isn't right!" Spencer whins "Hey, it's perfect, he'll love it" Emily grins _knooock knooocck_ "Oh my god is that him? He's early!" Spencer puts on a huge happy face. She opens the door "Hey handsom- Hanna , Aria... What are you guys doing here?" Spencer says as her smiles fades away "We wanted to see how your dinner is turning out, beautiful" Hanna grinned "Yea, and hi Emily" Aria greeted Emily

"Hey guys" Emily greeted, Spencer then continues decorating "Need some help?" Hanna asks Spencer as she eats on of the food on the table "No, no! Hanna! That's for Toby!" Spencer says "Whoa... Okay" Hanna slowly backs away as she puts the food down "What is her problem?" Hanna asks Emily "She's just freaking out and wanting everything to be perfect" Emily chuckles.

Aria helps Spencer look around, "Oh, so she let Aria" Hanna rolls her eyes "You want to help me cook the last dish?" Emily asks "Me? Cooking, unless you want the place burnt down, no" Hanna chuckles "WHATS BURNT DOWN?" Spencer yells from the room "Nothing!" Emily yells "Em! Please don't tell me your letting Hanna cook" Spencer says, rushing over "Ouch!" Hanna says, fakely hurt. "Please" Spencer begs "I won't touch any cooking materials" Hanna says, then Spencer begs her with puppy dog face "Fine, I won't ANY materials" Hanna rolls her eyes

Spencer runs her way back decorating. "So what are you cooking" Hanna asks, as she places hands on Emily's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. Emily's cheeks were burning red, "Uh, I don't know yet, I'm just heating up the stove" Emily says

"Em," Hanna whispers as she know she's left alone in the room with her, "Yea?" Emily chokes as she felt Hanna's warm breath hit her neck "I know.." Hanna says as her lips press against Emily's neck "I know you like me" Hanna whispers. "Hanna-," Emily says as she shyly turns around "Em." Hanna cuts her words off then places a slow, but lingering kiss on her lips. Emily kisses back and feels Hanna smirk. "How.. How did you know" Emily smiles "The way you look at me," Hanna says, pecking her on the lips, "The way you blush" Hanna pecks again "The way you get jealous when I'm alone with others" Hanna lastly pecks Emily on the lips. Hanna then lightly puts her hand in Emily's hair, and kisses her firmly. "What does this make us?" Emily grins "Us" Hanna says

_Clap clap _"That's so cuuuute" Aria teases "Hanna, did you come here for Emily, or to admire my organization?" Spencer says, as she leads the girls to see the beautiful dinner, and flowers, arranged. "I actaully came here for Emily and the food.." Hanna smirks as she walks over the food "No Hanna!" Spencer rushes to Hanna

"So, you and Hanna.." Aria smiles at Emily "Yea" Emily grins

"HANNA THATS THE ONLY AND LAST ONE YOU CAN EAT" Spencer yells, then Emily and Aria gives out a laugh, watching Spencer chase around Hanna.

_Knock Knock._"I got it" Spencer says as she goes to the door. She opened it to reveal Toby. "You're early!" Spencer says as she shuts the door on his face. "OKAY ALL OF YOU OUT. THE WINDOW, THE BACK DOOR. ANYWHERE BUT THE FRONT DOOR" Spencer announces "Relax Spence, it's not like he'll freak out seeing us" Hanna says, as she sneaks more snacks. "Fine, go!" Spencer says as she rushes the 3 girls out of the house. "Hey Toby" Hanna greets as she stuffs the food in her mouth "Bye Toby" Emily and Aria grins as they left.

"What was that?" Toby grins then looks around "Spence, lying to me on our anniversary night?" Toby smirks "What are you talking about?" Spencer says, as she walks towards Toby placing a kiss on his lips "You said you had a dinner with your dad" Toby smiles, leaning forward to another kiss "Spence I left my bag- Oh god I'm sorry" Hanna says as she interrups Spencer and Toby's kiss. "It's okay, get it fast" Spencer says, not looking away from Toby.

Hanna gets her bag, and smiles at the two couples, loving how her bestfriend is happy, with the guy she loves with, then leaves.

"Emily helped cook" Spencer grins as she and Toby sits down on the dinner table. They begin to eat together, have their laughs, and their sweet kisses.

They finish eating, Toby hold Spencer's hand and takes out his anniversary gift for Spencer. "Oh my god! It's beautiful" Spencer says as Toby places a promise ring on her finger. "It's not a wedding ring, but for now, its a promise ring.. I want to make sure we promise to be together forever before I make that big step proposing." Toby says, as she kisses her finger. "I promise we'll be together forever" Spencer says as she wraps her arms around Toby's neck "I love you" Toby says "I love you, more" Spencer says as she kisses him on the lips.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you liked this one shot Spoby/Hannily fic :) . Let me know what ships you would like me to make a story of? Review it!**

**Tell me what you think of the story? :D Favorite it /.\**


End file.
